


Tears

by JayYuki



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, Character Study, Gen, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayYuki/pseuds/JayYuki
Summary: Law sees Luffy hit rock bottom and climb back up.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Late and behind :(
> 
> Law's POV

Digging through the foliage with one hand, Law made his way to where he last heard a blast. The explosions had finally stopped so it seemed Mugiwara-ya finally calmed down.

When he saw two figures standing a bit away, Law began walking towards the area.

“Mugi-“

Before he could step into the clearing to make himself known, Law froze at what he saw.

Mugiwara-ya on his knees, looking towards the sky, crying like a broken man.

In hindsight, Law should have realized that this would happen. After all, he himself had cried when he lost his family and Cora-san. But he guessed it was because Mugiwara-ya seemed so indomitable.

His unwavering determination to punch a Celestial Dragon regardless of the consequences.  
His utter recklessness when breaking into Impel Down.  
His steel nerve to declare his goal of becoming Pirate King in front of the Yonkou Whitebeard.  
His absolute stubbornness to save his brother.  
His peculiar charisma that attracted people like the Dark King and Pirate Empress.  
And his immense will to live despite having injuries that would kill a common man countless times over.

He was extraordinary.

Yet there he was, with tears falling from his eyes like any normal human.

And Law was reminded.

Mugiwara-ya was not extraordinary.

He was an ordinary man that did extraordinary things.

Law wasn’t sure how long he stood there, staring. It could have been hours or even seconds. But eventually, the crying stopped and rage came. Law felt as though he should have been relieved that Mugiwara-ya was showing an emotion other than sadness. But Law only felt worse because his eyes were empty and dull from despair and self-hatred, a far cry from how they had shined when he claimed he would find One Piece.

Law stood there, horrified and unsure of what to do. Before he knew it, the Knight of the Sea had pinned Mugiwara-ya to a boulder.

“What is there that still remains to you?!”

Slowly, Mugiwara-ya’s eyes regained their familiar sparkle and once again, tears began to fall.

“I still have my nakama!”

Suddenly, Law felt as though he were intruding on an intensely private moment that he should not have seen. Did not deserve to see.

Without thinking, he took a few steps back, still staring at the scene before him. Summoning all his willpower, Law ripped his eyes away and started walking quickly back to his own crew.

When he finally reached the area, he saw the Dark King sitting on a rock, drying his clothes. As though he knew Law was there, the Dark King turned towards him, prepared to say something. Law didn’t know what kind of expression was on his face, but it made the Dark King close his mouth and give him a knowing smile.

Confused and annoyed that the Dark King apparently knew what his own feelings were when he himself didn’t, Law pulled his hat down even further to hide his expression. As he looked down, Law realized he was still holding onto Mugiwara-ya’s hat.

Wasn’t straw supposed to be light?

But the straw hat was heavy in his hand. Heavy in a way that it had not been before.

“Tsk.”

Looking back up, he threw the straw hat to the Dark King.

“Mugiwara-ya will need absolute rest for another two weeks.”

Law took a deep breath, now resolute.

“MEN! WE’RE LEAVING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried following canon as much as possible and I tried keeping Law's verbal tic, though I felt it was super awkward in english which makes me sad. I didn't use the tic when addressing rayleigh and jimbei tho cuz i noticed that law doesn't use -ya when addressing some people and decided those two would be included in that list cuz it would have sounded a bit awkward.  
> anyways, we find out that rayleigh arrived after luffy gets back up, but that doesn't necessarily mean rayleigh arrived after luffy gets back up. so I wanted to write what would have happened if law decided to see luffy one last time before he left


End file.
